A Change in Tradition
by PiNkGiRl0618
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto usaully spends his Christmas locked up in his room, but what if his mom requests him to buy the gifts she forgot to buy?  A CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT. AMUTO.


**Daenee: Oh. My. Vegetable. MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!**

**Amu: -blows thingies that's always been blown in parties-**

**Daenee: Ikuto's OOC though...**

**Ikuto: -facepalm-**

**Daenee: I'm sorry! Ok?!**

**Amu: Girl who makes people OOC does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I was lying on my bed, not giving a shit if it's the 25th of December. Until, that is, I heard this horrible thing teenagers fear at the other side of their door.

Knock knock knock.

" Ikuto wake up, it's 1 in the afternoon, and you haven't eaten breakfast nor lunch yet," the voice said.

The voice sighed as if it forgot something to add.

"It's mom."

Oh mom. Right, I knew that.

"Coming," I said approaching the door.

When I opened the door, mom had a look saying 'I've- been-waiting-for-you-to-wake-up'

"Hey mom, good day isn't it?" I asked her having a phony smile on my face.

"Yes it is, isn't it? Since it is, why don't you do mama a favor?" she asked nicely, more like requested.

And when was the last time mom used the word "mama" to call herself? Oh yeah, when she needed something.

"Ok mom, what do you need?" I asked.

"I forgot to buy the other gifts for our long distance relatives," mom explained.

"Let me take a shower while you write down the things you need," I said.

"Thank you honey!" mom yelled descending down the stairs.

-After le shower-

"Here's the list," mom gave me some money and the paper containing the list of gifts.

I shoved everything into my pocket not taking a single glance at it.

"Bye mom."

"Ikuto!" a voice called out.

Oh Angels no, please don't be Utau, please.

I turned around.

Oh angels, why?

"Where are you going?" Utau asked.

I sighed, "To buy gifts mom forgot to buy."

"Really?" she asked with hope in her voice, but on what I heard was a voice sounding like 'score-!'

"Yes, really."

She went up really quick and came back down, with a paper.

"Could you buy these for me?"

"No," I nonchalantly replied.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because I'll be going home right away," I explained walking out of the door.

"EEEHHHH!" I heard Utau whining.

-At le gift shop-

Ok, now I'm at the gift shop, so what's on the list first...

RRIINNGG!

Hello?

Ah Ikuto, I think I gave you the grocery list.

I checked the list.

... Aaannnd she did.

Instead of gift shopping why don't you buy the groceries?

... Fine.

Thank you honey!

Angels, why does mom have to make mistakes?

-at le supermarket-

Ok, I got everything I got on the list, so what next?

I left the groceries on the counter where you could leave stuff and walked out.

I was walking out of the supermarket, then got bumped by someone.

"Shit, that hurt," I said falling on a hill of snow.

I was scanned the place for the person who bumped me, ready to beat the fuck out of that guy's shit.

I was searching, until I saw a pinked haired girl approaching me.

"Hey, sorry back there. I guess my attention got stolen by the book I was reading," she apologized, holding out a hand to pull me up.

Wow.

She was staring at me with golden orbs on that perfect textured face.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Mr.?" she said waving her other hand at my face.

Her hand still holding out for my reach.

I quickly took it and noticed how her hands felt warm and fitted through mine perfectly.

"Let me take you to a drink as an apology," she said.

"No thanks, an apology is enough," I told her.

But she was already walking ahead.

I had no choice but to catch up to her.

"So what's your name?" she asked me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I told her.

"So you're like the god of moon?" she asked

"Yeah, except mine's 'Tsukiyomi' instead of 'Tsukuyomi'," I told her. "What's yours?"

"Hinamori Amu."

"So you're always daydreaming and unsure of things huh?"

"Maybe... Maybe not."

We kept on walking until she halted.

"We're here," she told me.

I looked up and saw a sign with cats all over it.

"This is the Kitty Kat Cafè, I come here all the time if I have nothing to do at home, study, or something else," she told me, entering the automatic door that slides open.

"Could you look for a vacant table while I order? Don't worry, I'll order you the best drink they have in this place," she said smiling.

"Sure," I answered.

It took me a few seconds to find a vacant table by a window.

Amu came, carrying a tray with her.

"Here you go," she said giving me the drink.

I took a quick sip.

My eyes widened.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Strawcolate supreme, I like it cold and it's my favorite."

"Is this chocolate and strawberry mixed together?"

"Yep, good huh? The first time I drank one was in here."

"I never knew you could mixed those flavors together," I muttered.

"Me too," she said.

She heard me?

"So how many times do you come here?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"Everyday," she answered, taking a sip from her drink.

"Do you have a usual?"

"Yep, it's the one you're drinking."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Where do you usually spend Christmas?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Locked up in my room."

"Really? You don't spend it with your family?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Friends?"

"Don't like them."

She was silent for a while until she gulped all of her drink and stood up.

"We have to fix your lazy tradition of spending Christmas," she said grabbing my hand and running out of the door.

"Hey wait! I'm not done with my drink!" I said quickly grabbing it from the table.

She ignored what I said and kept running.

"C'mon! I'll bring you to a place where it's fun," she said.

Her speed decreased slowly as we were approaching a house.

"This is an orphanage," she said.

"So why come here?" I asked.

"Because other people say: if you give happiness to someone on a Christmas day, your heart will be happy too."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You give the children happiness by playing with them you dummy."

Oh yeah, I knew that.

She entered the door.

"Amu-chan long time no see!" a voice exclaimed out if nowhere.

I face where it came from.

A girl with long purple hair was talking to Amu.

"And who may this be?"

"Ah, Nadeshiko meet Ikuto, Ikuto meet Nadeshiko," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Ikuto-kun, any friend of Amu is a friend of mine," she said.

"... Nice to meet you too..."

"He's a shy man isn't he? You're so lucky to find a person like that, aren't you Amu?"

"W-what? He isn't my-"

"That's what they all say," she said, cutting Amu off.

"B-b-but," Amu tried to protest.

She gave up and sighed, calling it defeat.

"Anyways, let's go!" she said, still holding in my hand.

We came to a room where it was filled with children.

"Amu-nee-chan!" they all exclaimed as they were running towards her.

"Kids! Kids! I can't breath!" she said.

The children let go of her.

"Hi Amu-nee-chan!" a girl with orange hair greeted.

"I missed you~desu!" a girl with blonde hair said.

"I missed you more!" a girl with blue hair chirped.

"I missed you most!" a girl with pink hair chirped in.

The 3 of them glared at each other.

"No! I missed Amu-nee-chan the most!"

"No I do~desu!"

"No! Me!"

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked her.

"Yep," she answered.

"Are they related or something?"

"They're quadruplets, their parents left them here at the age of 2. Said they were too poor to take care of them," she said in a sad tone.

"Oh..." was all I could say, "how come the orange one is calm?"

"She always is."

"That's good."

"Miki has blue hair, Ran has pink, Dia has orange, and Su has blonde."

The 3 of them stopped fighting and stared at me.

"Amu-nee-chan," the Ran said.

"Is he," the Miki continued.

"Your boyfriend?" the Su said continuing it.

This was Amu's expression: O_O"

"N-n-no! Ofcourse not!" she protested.

"Then why are you holding his hand?" Dia asked.

She looked at our hands.

"I-i-it's not what you think!" she said letting go of my hand.

I felt a thousand rocks fall on me.

But why would I feel that?

"Friends could hold hands, right Ikuto?" she asked having the look saying 'back-me-up-here-!'

"Uh yeah, sure," I said nonchalantly.

"Amu-nee-chan and Ikuto-nii-chan sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ran sang out.

Amu's expression: T~T

After Amu calmed down, this happened:

"MWUAHAHAHAHA! I miss Amu-nee-chan the most, you mere commoners!" a confident voice laughed from afar.

"Kiseki's a little spoiled and he thinks he's a king, his mother left him here at the age of 2 weeks. I didn't like her, she was a baby maker. They said the guy wouldn't take Kiseki and left him to the girl, so the girl left him here."

It left me speechless.

"...Kiseki get off the table, you might fall of and it'll be my fault. And if it's my fault, Nadeshiko will kill me," Amu calmly said.

The boy with lavender hair got off the table and went up to Amu.

"Sorry Amu-nee-chan," he apologized.

"It's ok. Don't ever do that again ok?"

"Ofcourse Amu-nee-chan! Anything for you!" he said, continuing his laugh.

His laugh paused and he looked at me.

"What is your name commoner?" he asked me.

"Kiseki, that's not how we practiced greeting people," Amu said in a warning tone.

"... May I ask your name please?"

"It's Ikuto."

"What a odd name..." he mumbled walking away.

"Amu-nee-chan!" two voices yelled.

A boy with green hair and violet hair approached us.

"Long time no see!" the boy with violet hair said, giving Amu a fist bump.

"Yeah!" the green haired agreed, giving Amu a fist bump too.

"You guys are so energetic," Amu told them.

The boys laughed, the boys' laughe paused and looked at me, then shared a look.

"So Amu-nee-chan, who's this?" the green haired boy asked.

"This is Ikuto, Ikuto this is Daichi," Amu introduced.

"Sup!" he said giving me a fist bump.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" the violet haired boy asked, having a tone saying 'have-you-forgotten-me-?'

"Ofcourse I am. Ikuto this is Rythm," Amu introduced.

"Hey."

"So Amu-nee-chan, is there something your not telling us?" Daichi asked, nudging Amu's right arm.

"Something we should know?" Rythm asked, nudging Amu's left arm.

"Oh no, not you guys too," Amu wailed.

"What do you mean?" they asked innocently, having a big grin on their faces.

"We're not dating, I just met him this morning ok?"

"Ok, we get it," they said still having the big grin on their faces.

They were walking away.

"Have fun you two," the told us.

"H-hey! You guys are too young to know those!" Amu said.

"So are they always together?"

"Yep, they were given to the orphanage together at the age of 5."

We continued walking along until we saw a little boy blue hair like mine, sitting in a dark corner of the place.

"Yoru? What are you doing here? You should be playing with the others," Amu said.

"Yeah, but it's too boring to play with them~nya," he answered.

He took a quick glance at me.

"Who are you~nya?" he asked.

"My name's Ikuto, what's yours?"

"Yoru the name~nya!"

"Well you two got along fast," Amu mumbled.

"Well Ikuto-nii-chan, why don't we play like big men do~nya?" he told me.

"No, why don't we get to know each other first."

"Sure thing~nya!"

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, I'm getting thirsty," Amu said.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Blue~nya."

"Food?"

"Fish~nya."

"Animal?"

"Cat~nya."

"You've got good taste in things, Yoru," I told him.

"Really~nya?"

"Yep, you and I got everything in common."

"Really~nya?!"

"Why do you always say 'nya' at the end of every sentence you make?"

"I don't know~nya. I think I got used to it ever since I a was young~nya," he told me.

"So why aren't you playing with them?"

"I don't really know why~nya. I think because, they don't want me to play with them~nya."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep~nya."

"C'mon, let's fool around."

"What~nya?"

"Play."

I played with him until Amu came back with the kids I met a while back ago.

"Yoru!" Miki exclaimed.

"What~nya?"

"We were looking for you, man!" Daichi said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ran said.

"But I thought you guys didn't want to play with me~nya."

"Eh? We were playing M.Y.O.B.G. a while back ago."

"We were~nya?"

"M.Y.O.B.G.?" I asked.

"Mind Your Own Business Game," Rhythm answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me~nya?"

"We did~desu, but you having so much fun eating taoyaki you didn't hear us~desu," Su explained.

"Oh yeah, right~nya," Yoru said laughing sheepishly.

He faced me.

"Thanks for playing with me~nya," he thanked.

"No problem," I told him.

"We have to go now guys! I'll come back soon!" Amu said, tugging me.

"Bye~nya! Don't forget to bring Ikuto-nii-chan next time~nya!" Yoru said.

"Take care of her well, you commoner!" Kiseki yelled.

"Bye Amu-nee-chan! Hope you and Ikuto-nii-chan get married someday!" the quadruplets said.

"Yeah! And we'll be your best men!" Daichi and Rythym said.

"You guys are too young to know those!" Amu said flushing.

I felt light hearted that I made someone happy.

"So what's Yoru's story?" I asked Amu.

"His family and his house got burnt down by some drunk men," she answered.

"So everyone back there has a story huh?"

"Yep, everyone in the world does."

"Yep."

"So how do you feel now that you made someone happy?" she asked.

"I feel great," I told her.

"I can't believe you don't really do anything at Christmas."

"I can't believe I actually got to do something."

Silence took over us.

"Hey Amu," I said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for letting me feel what Christmas actually is," I thanked.

"No problem. Oh and here," she said grabbing something in her bag then giving it to me, "this is for you, even though we just met."

I took it and I opened it.

It was a key with diamonds that made a shape of a clover, and a lock as a partner.

"I was walking around and saw a those," she said.

I took the lock and gave it to her.

"Here, this is my present."

"It's yours! I can't get what I just gave," she said pushing it to me.

"But I'm giving it to you right?"

She became silent.

"...Thanks," she said taking it.

"Hey could I have your number? In case I wanna visit those little guys?"

"Sure," she said.

We exchanged numbers, then her phone rang.

"I have to go, dinner's getting ready," she said.

"Oh and here, I have another gift for you," I said walking closer to her.

I kissed her cheeks.

"Bye," I said, leaving her wide eyed.

"O-O-oi!" I heard her yell.

"I love you Hinamori Amu," I whispered unaudibly.

* * *

**Daenee: This is the worst story I have ever made.**

**Amu: Why did I get kissed?**

**Ikuto: Why not in the lips?**

**Daenee: If it were on the lips, it means your rushing... Based in what my friends say.**

**Amu: R&R!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYZ!**

**12.25.12.**


End file.
